Her Prince
by quenwheezha
Summary: A tribute to Prince the Ripper, Belphegor! Their love story is strange; Haru is a strange girl, Belphegor is a bloodthirsty teen. How did it all come to that? And what roles did the Vongola and Varia play in this twisted romance?
1. Chapter 1

A collection of BelHaru drabbles.

 _ **The Vongola Famiglia, a collection of the most eccentric and most remarkable individuals in the underworld, its independent assassination squad, the Varia, composed of the most insane, bloodthirsty killers in the planet. Nobody expected any of the Varia members to act anywhere near human. Things such as love, empathy, and compassion were certainly beyond the realms of these talented psychotics. But then, these are people who do things beyond reason. And falling inlove is perhaps the most unfathomable phenomenon that could ever occur to any of them, especially when it comes to the Prince the Ripper, Belphegor.**_

 **ooOoo**

 **Where It All Started 1**

It all started one starry evening when Miura Haru was happily walking back home. She hopped step by step, swinging her arms around and humming. Her Tsuna-san, Haru's prince, had just invited her out today – well her, Kyoko, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei, but it does not matter – to eat at his house. His mother, Nana, had just won some special groceries at the supermarket and she decided to cook lavish dinner and invite Tsuna's friends. Haru had so much fun. She got to spend time with Tsuna-san again. She really loves him and Haru is determined to be the Vongola Don's wife.

Just as the dark-haired girl was about to turn a corner, she heard a weird noise.

' _Ushishishi.'_

"Hahi! Where is that weird sound coming from?"

Haru followed the noise and found herself in a dark alley. She heard it again. She walked a little slower this time, hands raised in case of an attack. Haru is a brave girl. She will not get intimidated by anything. She even fights and argues head-on with Gokudera-san.

She reached the deepest part of the dark alley, on the right side is a pathway, she breathed deeply and braced herself. Then she stepped into the pathway.

There he was. The person making the weird sound. Haru stepped forwards to get a better view. There was someone standing on top of five to seven bloodied bodies. The person standing on them has blonde hair that covers his eyes. He wears a tiara atop his head and he wores a black blazer and tight pants. There was also an unmistakable grin on his mouth as he traced his fingers on the blade of a knife he was holding.

The figure turned his head towards Haru.

"Hahi!"

The teen jumped from the pile of bodies and slowly walked towards Haru. Haru stepped back. Just who is this weirdo with a tiara?

Just then, the sounds of sirens coming from the streets could be heard. Haru looked behind her where she heard the sounds. Belphegor took this chance to lift Haru in a bridal style.

"Hahi! Wh-What are you doing?" Haru exclaimed in surprise. Belphegor just grinned and in one swift motion, he jumped and jumped. He jumped like a ninja to Haru until they reached the rooftop of a four-storey building. Below them, they heard the police scramble in search of the person who murdered the pile of bodies.

Haru was now clutching tightly to the teen's shirt, her other arm wrapped around the teen's neck. Her face buried unto his chest.

Belphegor stopped moving and Haru looked up to see his face.

"Ushishishi. Be grateful, the Prince saved you." he lowered her down on the rooftop.

Haru staggered on her feet, when she regained her footing, she looked straight at Belphegor's face, which was smeared with blood.

"You whisked Haru away! Haru will not thank you for that-desu." she crossed her arms and fumed.

Belphegor stared at the girl in interest. She was such a different girl. She did not run away when he saw her earlier with the murdered bodies. And now that she had him on top of the rooftops, the two of them alone, she does not seem to be scared of him at all. Instead she was getting angry at him.

"Then, I'll leave you here. The Prince has somewhere to go to." He turned to leave, but her hands caught his wrist and he looked back.

"You! Don't leave Haru away in the middle of nowhere! You brought Haru here, you should take responsibility!"

Belphegor pulled her hand. He grinned wider. "Then come with me."

 **ooOoo**

They entered the a hall of an expensive hotel. Haru looked around herself in admiration at the exquisite designs and expensive furnitures and lights that decorated the first floor.

"Where are we?" she asked Belphegor who was still clutching her hand.

They turned left and Haru saw two people approaching them. One was a man with a long white hair and a scowl on his face. Beside him was a taller old man with a moustache.

"VVVOOOIII! Where have you gone off to, Bel?" Squalo yelled at Belphegor.

"Ushishishi. The Prince got bored and went off to kill some time."

"Stop messing around! Do you know how much paperworks I have to deal with because of your hobbies?" suddenly, Squalo's eyes flitted to Bel's one hand which was holding on to Haru's wrist.

"And who is this brat?" he asked incredulously.

"Hahi! Haru is not a brat! Haru is a proper lady-desu!" she answered back, offended.

Levi stepped forwards and was about to grab Haru away when Belphegor threw a knife at him, barely missing his neck. Levi glared at him.

Haru shivered lightly and stepped closer to Bel.

"The Prince alone can touch the Princess." He grinned.

"VOOOIII! The Boss is waiting! Let's go!" he turned around and led the way. Levi behind him, followed by Bel pulling Haru.

"Where are we going?" she peered at Bel.

Bel gazed at her from behind his bangs.

"The Prince will show you to my Kingdom."

 **ooOoo**

They reached the topmost floor of the hotel. Where Squalo pushed open a double oak doors. They continued walking until they reached the conference room. Squalo pushed open the wooden door where the rest of the Varia are gathered. Xanxus at the head of the table.

"Effin' trashes wasting my time." He growled and chugged a bottle of expensive wine.

"Sit."

Now Haru does not know what to do. Bel was still holding tightly into her wrist. But by the looks of it, this is a gathering that she must not intrude, let alone be present at all. Her thoughts were cut by another voice.

"Oooh Bel-chan." Lussuria cooed. "Who is that cute girl you brought with you?"

"Trash. What effin' nonsense is this?" Xanxus demanded.

Squalo took his seat by Xanxus' right.

"Tch. The brat found a toy to play with."

"Ara, I didn't know you to had the heart for women. I've always thought you were just a psychotic murderer." Haru saw a baby, like Reborn, spoke.

Bel gave them a toothy grin and dragged Haru outside.

"Wait here." He indicated the cushiony chairs outside. "I'll be back." And he went inside again.

"Wa-Wait!" Haru called but he had closed the door behind him. Haru took the nearest seat and sighed.

She had no idea where she is and who those people were. However she can't shake the feeling that she has seen or heard of them somewhere. She decided to call her house and inform her parents that she will be late coming home. Just as she finished talking to her mother, she heard a loud crash, a thud, a sound of sharp objects being thrown and hitting a wall, a slashing sound, and a boom of a gun.

Haru immediately stood up from his seat.

"Hahi! What is going on-desu?"

The noise persisted for another 30minutes before the door to the conference hall opened and Xanxus strode off, he gave Haru a menacing glare before passing her.

Behind Xanxus, Squalo followed, looking angrier than ever. Then Levi hurried to follow his boss. Lussuria approached Haru and gently pinched her cheeks.

"Bel chooses well." The flamboyant man cooed.

Mammon floated beside him. "You better not think of bringing this woman with us. I will not pay for the additional expenses."

Bel appeared behind Lussuria and Haru immediately went to his side, clutching his arm.

"You left Haru! It was noisy there inside!" she pointed to the conference room. "What happened?"

Bel took her hand and led her away back to the double oak doors.

"I will take you home." He said simply.

Haru protested. "Stop ignoring Haru! You need to give Haru some answers! I don't even know your name."

Bel stopped in his tracks and turned to the girl, a wide smile on his face.

"Call me Belphegor. I'm a Prince."

 **ooOoo**

Belphegor dropped her off in front of her house. Before he left Haru, he grinned and whispered "See you, princess" to her ear. Haru stepped back and Belphegor laughed then walked away.

Eversince she came back home last night, Haru has been thinking a lot of things. Many things happened to her last night after meeting Belphegor. The blonde teen is a stranger to her but she can't shake the feeling that she knows him. These thoughts occupied her mind as she was walking to her school.

"Haru!" she glanced back and saw Tsuna-san and the others approaching.

"Tsuna-san!" Haru beamed at him.

Tsuna gave her a warm smile. "Are you doing fine, Haru? We have been calling you for some time now but you seem to not heard us." He asked in concern.

Gokudera glared at her. "Tenth, the stupid woman was probably thinking of some stupid things again."

Haru turned to Gokudera. "Hahi! Don't call Haru, stupid-desu! You're being mean again, Gokudera-san!"

"Che, you're just a stupid woman."

Haru stopmed her foot. "Haru is not stupid!"

"Maa, maa. Let's all calm down, ne?" Yamamoto said appearing in between of them.

The two stopped bickering and continued walking down the street.

"Ah, that's right. Reborn handed me a letter earlier from the Ninth." Tsuna told them.

"What was the letter about, Tenth?"

"The Ninth said that the Varia is here in Japan. Apparently they have some business to take care off. And they also plan to recruit Fran from Mukuro."

Haru suddenly felt like a switch has been turned on inside his head.

"Hahi!" the three boys looked at her in surprise at her sudden exclamation.

"Tsuna-san, is there someone named Belphegor in the Varia?" she leaned towards Tsuna.

Tsuna gently pushed her away, cheeks tinge with pink. "Ye-Yes. Wait, Haru how did you know about Belphegor?"

Haru could feel the gears insde her head working and she clutched her fists at her sides before turning to Tsuna again.

"Tsuna-san! Haru understands it now-desu!" she told him.

Tsuna scratched his head absently, "Eh? Haru what are you talking about?"

"You're confusing the Tenth, stupid woman! Speak clearly."

Just then, Haru glanced down her watch and noticed the time.

"Hahi! Haru will be late!" She turned a corner. "Bye Tsuna-san!" Haru ran the rest of her way to school leaving the three staring at her in confusion.

 **ooOoo**

Haru now knows that Belphegor is part of the Varia. She knows that the Varia is part of the Vongola and is the independent assassination squad. So the Varia has some business in Japan. Haru came across Belphegor and the blone prince brought her where the rest of the Varia is staying at a hotel. They had a meeting while she was there last night.

Haru hopped smilingly. Today is Haru's Appreciation Day and she bought herself a whole cake. Her parents are away for the night so Haru has the house to herself. She reached her home, opened the door to her room when she saw Belphegor lying so casually and comfortably on her bed.

"Hahi! What is Belphegor-san doing inside Haru's room-desu? How did you enter my house?"

Belphegor sat up and flicked his head to the open windows.

Haru dropped her bag on her desk and faced Belphegor again.

"Ha! Haru now knows who you are! You're from the Varia!"

Belphegor grinned. "What about it then?"

Haru puffed out her chest. "The Varia works for the Vongola. Tsuna-san is the next Vongola boss, so Tsuna-san is Varia's future boss."

"Ushishishishi. The Prince will never work under Sawada."

"Hahi! But Tsuna-san is the future boss. And Haru is Tsuna-san's future wife-desu."

Belphegor's hidden eyebrow rose at this.

"Sawada's bride?"

Haru nodded. "That's right! Tsuna-san is Haru's prince. Haru will marry Tsuna-san in the future."

Belphegor stood up and approached Haru. He stopped right in front of her and leaned forwards, their faces too close to each other. Haru made a step backward but Belphegor pulled her by the waist.

"Wh-What are you doing?"

Belphegor grinned down at her.

"The Prince does not share." He whispered to her face before letting her go and stepping aside.

Haru stared at him, confused. She shook her head lightly then spoke to him again.

"Do you like cake?"

Belphegor tilted his head to the side as if examining her.

"Are you inviting the Prince to some snack?"

Haru smiled. "Today is Haru's Aprreciation Day and I bought a cake. Let's eat it downstairs." She turned and exited the room, Belphegor following behind her.

 **ooOoo**

They were now sitting face to face in the kitchen. Each with a piece of cake on a plate.

Haru took her first bite of the cake and her face glowed in happiness at the sweet taste.

"Ushishishi. You like cakes."

Haru nodded enthusiastically.

"Haru loves cakes! But Haru does not want to get fat. And so once a month I celebate Haru's Appreciation Day to eat cakes and sweets."

Belphegor bit into his cake. Haru's eagerly smiling face came into view.

"How is it?"

Belphegor grinned. "Not bad for the Prince."

"That's right! This is the best-tasting cake in Namimori-desu!" she finished her slice and went to get another one.

A thought struck the blonde prince.

"Why are you sharing your cake?"

Haru stared at him, eyebrows furrowed at the question.

"You said this is your once a month celebration and you bought a whole cake for yourself. Why did you share with the Prince?"

Haru seemed to get the question. "Because-" she paused. Why was it again?

"Because Haru wants to." She finished.

He grinned. That was enough of an answer for him.

"It's Haru's turn to ask a question."

Belphegor stared at the girl.

"Why is Belphegor-san part of Varia?" she started. "I know Tsuna-san is an neir because of bloodline and the Guardians are his friends. But why is Belphegor-san in the Varia?" she has that curious look right now that made Bel smirked.

He took another bite of the cake before answering.

"The Prince murdered his family when I was 8. I got bored so I joined the Varia later on."

Haru blinked.

"Why did Belphegor-san killed his family?" she asked queitly.

"Ushishishishi. Beats me."

She seemed to be having a hard time comprehending this. Her face was contorted in concentration. Belphegor watched her, amused. Any normal person would have been screaming hours ago after finding Prince the Ripper inside their home. Yet this girl wasn't afraid of him. She even invited her to some cake. And now even after telling her of himself, the girl didn't seem intimidated at all.

Haru looked at him again.

"Haru does not understand. Belphegor-san does not seem to be a bad person." She said that as if they have known each other all their lives.

"Ushishishi. You're the first one to tell me that."

"That is what Haru feels." She insisted.

They stayed in silence and soon the cake was gone. Haru stretched her arms above her head in satisfaction. She glanced at the clock.

"Hahi! It's this time already. Belphegor-san, you have to leave Haru now. It's dark outside."

She pulled Belphegor from his chair and pushed him outside the entrance door.

"Bye Belphegor-san!" she waved from the door.

"See you next time!"

Belphegor grinned to himself. Next time, sure.

 **ooOoo**

It was Sunday, there's no school. Haru hums to herself as she walks to Tsuna-san's house. She decided to spend the weekend at her beloved's place.

"Ushishishi. Look's like someone is in a good mood."

Haru turned right and there, perched on top of a concrete fence was Belphegor, looking down on Haru.

Haru waved an arm to him.

"Belphegor-san!" she called happily.

Belphegor landed on the street and reached Haru.

"Where are you headed to?"

"I'm going to Tsuna-san's house!" Haru declared proudly.

Belphegor stared at her, he smirked and lifted her off her feet.

"Belphegor-san! Put Haru down!" she flapped her arms at him. Belphegor didn't budge.

"Let's escape from here, Princess." And with that said, Belphegor walked away, carrying Haru in his arms.

They arrived at Kokuyo Land a moment later and Belphegor set Haru down on the ground in front of the entrance.

"Hahi! What are we doing in Kokuyo Land?"

Belphegor pushed open the gates and pulled Haru inside, making sure she stayed behind him as they walked the steps to the building.

At the entrance, a cloud of dark mist appeared and the tall figure of Mukuro stood in front of them.

"Oya, what is the girl doing here?" the heterochromatic man narrowed his eyes at Haru's sight.

"Ah! Tsuna-san's friend!" exclaimed Haru and she stepped beside Belphegor.

Mukuro's eye twitched. "Kufufufu. Tsunayoshi-kun is my vessel, not my friend."

"Where is he Rokudo?" Belphegor cut them.

Mukuro turned towards the building, his head indicating for them to follow and so they did. They reached the room where Mukuro and the others stayed. Mukuro sat down on the large sofa chair.

"Where's Fran?" the Mist Guardian asked Ken and Chikusa who were lounging by the corner.

"Chrome went out with him to do groceries." Chikusa replied.

Haru stepped forward at the mention of Chrome.

"What time will Chrome-chan be back?" she asked Chikusa.

Chikusa pushed his glasses up. "They went out a while ago. They're probably on the way back now."

They stayed waiting for Chrome and Fran. Belphegor pulled Haru to sit beside him on a seat the right side of Mukuro.

"Kufufufu. It seems I was mistaken about the Varia being totally heartless." Mukuro said, his eyes fixed on Bel's hand clutching Haru's.

"Ushishishi. The Prince will gladly stick knives on your throat." He used his other hand to reach for knives inside his jacket when Haru's hands stopped him.

"Belphegor-san, we didn't come here to fight-desu!" she said indignantly. She was not sure what Belphegor had inside his jacket but Haru, knowing Gokudera, knew that he was about to pull out some weapons.

Mukuro leaned back his head in laughter.

"Kufufufufu!"

Haru turned to Mukuro.

"Mukuro-san must not fight too! The Guardians and the Varia are friends!"

This time, it was Belphegor who howled with laughter.

"Haru-chan." Chrome called from the doorway. Haru ran towards her and held both of her hands.

"Chrome-chan! It's nice to see you again-desu!"

"Haru-chan, what are you doing here?" she eyed Belphegor behind her. Fran lazily appeared behind her.

Haru thought about it for a moment. Why did Belphegor brought her here? Does the blonde prince have a business here? She turned to look at Belphegor.

"Belphegor-san, why are we here?"

Belphegor stood up. "We're here for the froggy." He then fished out something from his pocket and threw it with his knife at Fran who shielded himself with his apple hood.

The boy pulled out the knife and stared at the white envelope.

"Pineapple Master. Why is the tooth decaying fungus here?" he drawled.

"That's the signed agreement between us and the Varia, Fran. It's about your recruitment." Mukuro answered.

"But I don't want to go with the tooth decay fairies." Came in Fran's monotonous protest.

Belphegor threw another set of knives at Fran which again stuck on the boy's apple hood.

"See? That blonde-haired psycho will skewer me to death."

"Ushishishishi. My mission here is done." He grabbed Haru's hand and pulled her to the doorway.

"Bye Chrome-chan!" Haru hastily waved back before she and Belphegor disappeared on the corner.

Chrome addressed Mukuro. "Mukuro-sama, why is Haru-chan with the Varia Belphegor?"

"Kufufufu. Prince the Ripper has his eyes set on the Miura girl." He smirked.

"I always knew he'll snapped any time soon." Fran said uninterestedly.

 **ooOoo**

"Was that a mission for the Varia?" Haru asked Belphegor when they were out of Kokuyo Land.

"The Prince was sent to give the frog the official terms of agreement. Even if I'm a Prince and should not do manual labor."

Haru looked up at the blonde's face. "Where are we going next, Belphegor-san?"

Belphegor stared down at her.

"The Prince is hungry."

Haru's face lit up.

"Then Haru will take you somewhere to eat!" and she pulled Belphegor along.

They stopped in front of the TakeSushi restaurant and Haru pushed the doors open.

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, owner of the sushi restaurant looked up from his counter when he heard their arrival.

Haru approached him, Belphegor followed behind.

"Oh, if it isn't Takeshi's friend." The old Yamamoto said.

"Hello Mr. Yamamoto. Haru is here to eat your delicious sushi."

"Ushishishi. Hello there, old man." Belphegor greeted from behind Haru."

Tsuyoshi smiled. "Oh Belphegor! I haven't seen you for a while."

Haru looled between the two men in confusion. "Hahi! Belphegor-san knows Yamamoto-san's father?"

Tsuyoshi nodded. "Belphegor frequents my restaurant when he visits Japan."

Haru turned to Belphegor. "You didn't tell Haru that-desu."

Belphegor grinned. "Ushishishi you were pulling me here already." He regarded Tsuyoshi. "Old man, I want the special."

Tsuyoshi gave them a smile. "Alright. Please take a seat, your orders shall come soon."

 **ooOoo**

Their orders came, Haru and Belphegor stuffed themselves with sushi.

Haru watched the blonde prince happily consume his sushi servings. His grin wider than before.

"Could it be that Belphegor-san likes sushi?"

Belphegor swallowed his food. "Ushishishi. The Prince does enjoy it."

Haru's face brightened at a sudden thought. "Then next time you visit, Haru will definitely bring you back here again-desu!"

Belphegor perked up at that and Haru continued.

"Belphegor-san ate Haru's favorite cake with her, and now Haru is eating Belphegor-san's favorite food with him. We're just like friends-desu!"

She took another bite of sushi.

"Ushishishi. The Prince does not want you to be my friend."

Haru pouted at that. "Why is that?"

Belphegor leaned in a little closer to Haru and grinned.

"You're not the Prince's friend, you're my Princess."

Haru felt her cheeks heat up and she hastily stuffed her mouth with sushi, avoiding Bel's gaze.

Belphegor pulled back and continued eating sushi. They left the restaurant 30 minutes later. Haru was still avoiding Belphegor's gaze (she can't see his eyes but she can feel his gaze).

The dark-haired girl looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was about to set down.

"Ah! It's getting late!" she looked down on her feet. "Haru hadn't seen Tsuna-san at all today."

Belphegor peered down at her face.

"Do you really like Sawada that much?"

Haru was startled, and she hastily took a small step backwards.

"O-Of course! Haru likes Tsuna-san. Tsuna-san will be Haru's future husband."

Belphegor looked at her. He still has his grin on his face but Haru felt that it lacked its usual mischievousness and joy.

"Didn't you enjoy with the Prince today?"

Haru stepped forwards.

"Haru had a great time today!" she said smiling.

Belphegor's face brightenend.

"I want to thank you for accompanying Haru today, Belphegor-san."

Haru stood on tiptoe. She is not exactly sure why she did it.

Belphegor's grin shone like the sun when Haru gave him a kiss on the cheek.

 **ooOoo**

The next time they saw each other was when the Varia visited Tsuna at his home. Bianchi had taken Nana and the kids to do some shopping. So it was Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei who received the guests.

Xanxus strode towards the dining room and sat at the head of the rectangukar table. He glared at Tsuna.

"Trash."

Tsuna gulped fearfully and sat down on the opposite end. His Guardians sat on Tsuna's right side. The rest of the Varia settled on the empty chairs. Reborn sat on Tsuna's lap.

Different Japanese cuisines were laid on the table in front of them, food prepared by Nana when Tsuna told his mother he has some friends coming over.

Tsuna sighed. "Reborn, please tell me again why the Varia is in my house."

"Dame-Tsuna, the Varia will be coming back to Italy later. As a boss, you must send them and prepare a feast for their departure."

"VOOOIII! I'll kill the Sawada brat if this has poison!" Squalo yelled.

Gokudera felt a nerve explode within him. "You long hair bastard! How dare you accuse the Tenth's mother of food poisoning!" he stood up, hands rumaging for his dynamites.

"Maa, maa. Calm down Gokudera. Let's just enjoy the food." Yamamoto pulled him to sit back down.

"Octupos Head, calm down to the extreme!" Ryohei shouted at Gokudera.

"Shut up Turf Top!" Gokudera shouted back.

"Ushishishi. The Prince won't mind skewering you to death." Belphegor reached for his knives.

"VVOOOIII!"

Xanxus slammed his wine bottle hard on the table and glared at each one of them.

"Shut the eff up, trashes." He grabbed one plate of food and started eating through it.

Reborn smirked. "Dame-Tsuna, you should learn how to control your men."

Luckily, the meal ended with not so much as a chaos. Nana Sawada's cooking gained the approval of the Varia and the pile of food disappeared like magic in a few moment. Now, the Guardians and the Varia lounged around the house rather comfortably.

Yamamoto and Squalo were starting a duel at the backyard, Ryohei and Lussuria where sparring near the stairs, Xanxus, Mammon, and Levi were at the living room, Xanxus drinking his wine and leaning on the cushiony chair. Gokudera, Tsuna, and Reborn werw at the dining room, with Belphegor seating crosslegged playing with his knives (by playing means running her fingers on the blade with a maniacal grin on his face).

The doorbell rang. Haru, noticing the door to be unlocked, slowly made his way inside. She reached the living room and was surprised to see Xanxus.

"Hahi! What is the Varia doing in Tsuna-san's house?"

Tsuna and Gokudera, with Reborn sitting atop Tsuna's shoulder came into view.

"Haru! You know they are Varia?" Tsuna asked the dark-haired girl.

Haru nodded. "Haru met them nights ago."

Reborn arched an eyebrow. "Haru, how did you meet the Varia?"

Squalo and Yamamoto entered, and the long haired captain narrowed his eyes at the sight of Haru.

"VOOIII! What is that girl doing here?"

Lussuria came into view with Ryohei following him.

"Ooohh she's friends with Sawada. What a lovely situation." He cooed.

Mammon looked up at them. "Ara, how unfortunate."

Tsuna was now really curious. Haru just don't seem like she had met the Varia, but the Varia seemed to know her too.

"Stupid woman! What did you do again this time?" snarled Gokudera.

"Hahi! Haru didn't do anything!"

Gokudera looked more annoyed. "Then explain this, stupid woman!"

Just then, three knives went to Gokudera's way. The silverette dodged immediately and the knives hit the wall behind him. Belphegor strode towards Haru.

"The Prince will skewer anyone who calls his Princess stupid." He grinned murderously at Gokudera before turning to Haru to flash her his usual grin.

"Belphegor-san!"

Tsuna flitted his gaze between Belphegor and Haru.

"Hiiieee. You know each other?" He exclaimed. And not just that, they look quite close.

Belphegor held Haru's hand. But before he pulled her outside with him, he hung back his head for a moment.

"Hey, Boss. We're done here, right?"

Xanxus growled. "Get out of my face, trash."

"If you don't come back in two hours, we'll leave you." Squalo warned.

Belphegor smirked and led Haru outside.

The people left stared at the doorway when the pair dispappeared.

"Wh-What was that?" Tsuna gaped.

Reborn pulled down his fedora to hide his smirk.

"Looks like Haru managed to infiltrate one of the Varia."

The sounds of agreement inside the room echoed. Xanxus slammed his wine on the table, Levi snorted, Gokudera grunted, Lussuria cooed, and Yamamoto was laughing all cheerfully.

"Be proud, Dame-Tsuna. Haru will probably make your life easier."

 **ooOoo**

They stopped on the street a block away from Tsuna's house. Haru snatched her hand back, panting.

"Why are we rushing?"

Belphegor stared at her.

"The Prince will be going back to Italy today."

Haru stood up.

"Hahi! You should have told Haru earlier." She paused in thought, then grabbed Belphegor's hand. Belphegor allowed himself to be pulled.

"Haru will buy you souvenir to bring back to Italy!" she declared.

Soon enough, they reached the shopping district of Namimori. Belphegor was itching to reach for his knives and throw it at random people. it was like Haru sensed this for she grabbed Belphegor's other hand.

"We came here to buy souvenirs-desu." She said sternly. Belphegor grinned.

They passed rows and rows of shops. Haru still don't see the perfect souvenir to give to Belphegor. They passed another shop until Haru's eyes caught sight of a display on one of the shops. She pulled Belphegor inside with her.

They reached a stand of bracelets and Haru carefully rummaged through the different designs. Belphegor hung back to watch her. After a few minutes, Haru's face came into view in front of Belphegor and she held up one of the bracelets for him to see.

"Look at this, Belphegor-san! Haru has found the perfect bracelet for you!" she beamed proudly.

Belphegor took the silver bracelet. There is a plate attached with the words 'Prince' on it. Not really Prince-like but he took it anyway. Haru didn't let go of it. Instead, she set Belphegor's hand down. She clicked the lock of the bracelet and wound it around Belphegor's wrist before clicking it back again. She looked happily at her handiwork.

"Looks great-desu! That's Haru's gift for you."

Belphegor brought the bracelet to his eyes for inspection and he grinned.

"Now, let's go. You still have a flight to catch." Haru started walking towards the counter to pay for the bracelet but Belphegor stopped her.

"Belphegor-san?"

He gingerly picked a similar looking bracelet, this time with a 'Princess' etched on the plate. He put the bracelet on her wrist the same manner she did on her.

"Ushishishi. We're wearing a pair."

Haru smiled brightly at the bracelet, thanked Belphegor, and proceeded to pay at the counter.

They walked a little more, and when they reached an intersection, Belphegor stopped in his track, Haru pausing beside him. He glanced at Haru.

"The Prince has to go back now."

Haru nodded and she understood. It's time for him to leave Japan and head back to Italy. She felt a lump in her throat.

"Will Haru see Belphegor-san again?" she asked softly.

Belphegor bent down and planted a kiss on her forehead. Haru's cheeks tinge with pink.

"'Till we meet again, my Princess." He whispered into her ear.

Belphegor pulled back, and Haru watched the blonde prince disappeared in sight. She touched the bracelet softly with her fingers.

 **ooOoo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Where It All Started 2**

Two-months passed eversince the Varia left Japan. Haru was feeling heavy. She sighed when she reached her room and collapsed on her bed. She lift her hand to see the bracelet around it. Haru sighed again.

Her mind flitted back to that time when Belphegor kissed her forehead. Haru felt a blush crept up her face and she buried her self into her pillow.

Eversince Belphegor left for Italy, Haru didn't hear anything about him. He would frequently ask Tsuna-san and Reborn, but all they say is for her not to worry because Bel is surely doing well in Italy. She hesitated to ask for his contact number as she wasn't even sure what to say to him. So Haru found herself going to Tsuna's house almost everyday to ask for Belphegor.

She has never felt so confused in her life. When Belphegor left, she felt an unexplanable sadness and longing. When she passed by the shop where they bought the bracelets, Haru felt like crying, remembering their time inside. Whenever she goes with her friends at the TakeSushi, Haru feels a bittersweet feeling being able to go back there but without Belphegor with her. The last two times she bought cake for Haru's Appreciaton Day, she kept remembering eating cake with Belphegor and that would make her sad. It seems like, she kept on thinking about the blonde prince wherever she goes.

Her phone rang and Haru brought it to her ear.

"Haru-chan." She heard Kyoko's voice.

"Kyoko-chan."

"Haru-chan, Tsuna-san and the others are at the park now. Do you want to join us?"

She nodded, then realizing Kyoko can't see her said, "Yes, I'll be going there."

Haru reached the park 30minutes later. True enough, Tsuna-san, Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san, Ryohei-onii-san, Kyoko-chan, Lambo-chan, I-pin-chan, and Futa-kun were there, playing what seemed to be a version of catchball.

Haru approached them and Kyoko waved back at her friend.

"Haru-chan!" she greeted.

"Kyoko-chan! Sorry I just arrived."

Kyoko shook her head lightly. "It's okay, we didn't mind waiting."

"What are they playing-desu?"

Kyoko smiled. "Reborn-san told Tsuna-kun to spend time with his family and so they decided to play the mafia catchball."

"Hahi! That's dangerous-desu! What are you doing here Kyoko-chan?" she looked back at Kyoko and saw Tsuna sitting on the bench, panting. "And Tsuna-kun?"

"Tsuna-san has been eliminated and I just came back from the store to buy drinks for everyone."

Lambo saw Haru and waved at her and Kyoko.

"Haru! Kyoko! Play with Lambo-san! Gyahahaha!"

Kyoko went to the child, smiling but Haru hung back.

"Eh? Haru-chan?" she looked back.

Haru stared back at her. "Sorry Kyoko-chan, I'm still a bit exhausted from running. Haru will join you later!" Kyoko nodded in understanding and went to Lambo, I-pin, and Futa's side.

Haru sighed and sat on the bench. Tsuna glanced at her less-than-happy form.

"Ne, Haru, are you feeling fine?" he asked, concerned.

Haru looked at Tsuna. "Haru's feeling fine, Tsuna-san. Thanks for asking." She stared down on the ground.

Tsuna watched at the dark-haired girl beside him. She had been acting quite strangely for sometime now (and Haru has always acted strangely but she seemed more strange now), eversince the Varia left, eversince Belphegor went back to Italy.

Tsuna managed a small smile.

"Haru, do you miss Belphegor?"

The question startled Haru that she almost fell from her seat.

"Wh-Wha... Tsuna-san, what are you talking about?" she asked, face flushed.

"Well, eversince the Varia left you have been uncharacteristically looking so down. And everyday you come to me and Reborn to ask about Belphegor."

Haru shook her head. "N-No. Tsuna-san has it wrong. Haru definitely, definitely-" her voice trailed and she whispered. "-does not miss Belphegor."

Tsuna eyed her, and he looked up above the sky.

"Hey, Haru. Do you still like me?"

The surprise that Tsuna's question gave Haru was enough to make her jump from her seat.

"O-Of course Tsuna-san! Haru likes you very much!" Could it be that the brunette has fallen in love with her? Haru thought. Strangely, she does not feel all that happy as she imagined she would be when this time comes.

Tsuna stared at her.

"How about Belphegor?"

Haru froze. What does Tsuna-san meant by that? Belphegor... Belphegor... he is Haru's-

Tsuna smiled. "You like him, don't you?"

Haru felt her cheeks heat up and she hastily turned away from Tsuna. She felt Tsuna reached for her wrist and the brunette pulled her back to sit down.

"Haru, you want to see Belphegor again, right? Because you miss him and you want him close by yourside."

"I-It's not that." squeaked Haru. Her face still red and she was still avoiding Tsuna's gaze.

"Hey, Haru. What did you like about me?"

She stared into those chocolate brown eyes. "Haru likes Tsuna-san's kindness. Haru likes her because he is a good friend to everyone and he treats everyone nicely like a hero." She finished.

Tsuna nodded. "So how about Belphegor?"

Haru's eyes creased into confusion. "Eh?"

"What do you think about Belphegor?"

Haru blinked. What does she think about the blonde prince. Well there are a lot of things to say about him.

"He is a weirdo. He calls himself a 'Prince' all the time. He is annoying too. He always drags Haru everywhere even if Haru does not want to go. Then he is also selfish, narcissistic. He has a creepy laugh." She smiled. "But he can be nice too. He listens to Haru's talks. He keeps Haru away from harm, and... and... he always whisks Haru away like a princess!" she smiled sadly, remembering those moments.

She stared down on the ground again. Then slowly, lifted her head to face Tsuna.

"Tsuna-san, Haru wants to ask for the Varia's phone number." She said with a determined face.

Tsuna smiled warmly at her and pulled something from his jeans' pocket. He handed the paper to Haru.

"Here. I figured out you will be needing this. But Reborn insisted it should come from you to ask for it."

Haru took the paper in her hands.

"Call him, Haru."

Haru smiled, brighter than the past two months and she leaned forward to hug Tsuna.

"Thanks, Tsuna-san. I will."

 **ooOoo**

She rushed back to her house, raced the steps to her room and shut her door loudly. Her dad, seeing this, knocked on her bedroom door, concerned.

"Haru, is everything alright?"

"Yes, dad! Haru's alright!" she answered cheerfully.

Her dad sighed in relief and made to leave.

Haru couldn't hide her joy and excitement. She finally has it. The Varia's home number! She couldn't wait.

Haru dialed the number on her phone. She listened for the other end to ring.

It rang twice, thrice. Haru was losing hope now. What if he was away with a mission? And if he wasn't, what if another person picked up the phone and would not let Haru talk to him?

She was on the verge of tears now when on the fifth ring, someone picked up the phone.

"VVOOOIII! Who are you? What the hell do you need?" Squalo yelled at the receiver.

Haru was startled by the yelling she almost dropped her phone. She clutched it tighter this time when she spoke.

"I-Is Belphegor-san there?" she asked nervously.

Squalo groaned at the receiver and he yelled again.

"VOOIII Belphegor get your ass down here!"

Belphegor appeared at the hallway.

"Ushishishi. What must you need of the Prince?"

Squalo threw the wireless receiver at Bel which he easily caught.

"You got 5 minutes, got that? Or the Boss will hear of you slacking off again!" with that, Squalo marched away.

Belphegor put the receiver to his ear.

"Ushishishi. Who is looking for the Prince?"

Haru gasped when she heard the all familiar laugh and voice. She felt her hands tremble a little.

"Belphegor-san." She said quietly.

"Princess." Belphegor said at the other line.

Haru sniffed. He is talking to him now, Belphegor. It downed on Haru how much she had been longing to hear his voice.

"Did Sawada mess with you?" he asked teasingly.

"Hahi! No, Tsuna-san helped me. She gave Haru this number."

"Ushishishi, is that so? Then the Prince will not skewer him for now."

Haru paused. He's here on the line with her. Yet, hearing his voice and knowing he is far away twinged something inside her.

"How was Haru's Appreciation Day?" Haru nodded. "It was okay."

"Did you eat at TakeSushi again?"

"Yes, with Tsuna-san and the others."

"Are you still wearing the bracelet?"

Haru glanced at the silver bracelet. "Yes."

Silence.

"Belphegor-san?"

"Hmm?"

Haru exhaled deeply. "I miss you."

 **ooOoo**

Xanxus is a strict and demanding boss. He does not allow for any slackers in his group. He is also temperamental, destructive, and very explosive. His subordinates learned not to get under his nerves on a bad day, which is to say a day when he does not get enough expensive wine to drink or pissed off because someone dared mention the brat Sawada Tsunayoshi in his midst.

Needless to say, Xanxus has an effective and strong hold on his men. He can command the group of eccentric people like a King, while harnessing their insane strength in missions and even trainings. That is the reason why the Varia, the Vongola independent assassination squad remains to be a feared name amongst the mafia. They are afterall, the group from the strongest mafia in the world, that takes care of missions normal humans cannot stomach or gaze an eye with.

And so Xanxus was furious. Furious and in rage when one of his charge suddenly slacked off from work. Belphegor, right when they came back from Italy, had been acting strange. He has always been a strange and psychotic guy of course. God knows what runs in that head of his. And if you don't know him enough, you wouldn't notice. But Xanxus does, and _hell hath no fury than Xanxus scorned_.

The trash Prince, as Xanxus referred to the blonde teen, had been distracted. He always seem lost in thoughts. And more than once did Xanxus caught the prince staring into space (Xanxus can't see his eyes but he knows). Sometimes, he would be seen fiddling with his new bracelet instead of playing with his usual knives. He does his share of his usual job of course, albeit lazily and with much protest from his princely mouth but that is what he is. Yet, from the way he carries himself and exchange insults and killing intent with them, he seems to be... less motivated.

And Xanxus, thank Giotto, knows what – or rather who – is behind all these. That friend of Sawada Tsunayoshi, the trash girl, whom Belphegor had developed an eye for when they were in Japan. _The damned trash boss!_ It's his fault again, because of that friend of his. Still for Xanxus, technically it's the trash boss' fault.

He didn't really cared much about it at first, since Belphegor seemed to be functioning quite fine back in Japan. He bothered – and hell knows how much the boss is when something irks him – when they arrived back at Italy with a strangely-behaving Belphegor. And so, Xanxus, the boss that he is, took matters into his hands to stop this idiocy.

He had ordered Bel not to communicate with the trash girl in Japan, which means no calls or whatsoever. He swore to never assign the prince to any missions in Japan. And he shove multitudes of works – training the runts, field missions, recons – to Belphegor to push his mind out of anything trash-related. Naturally the trash put up a fight, but a bullet through the shoulder and a deafening growl from Xanxus's Flame of Wrath shut him down. That was until now.

The blonde prince appeared in front of Xanxus, his usual grin disappeared from his half-visible face, and instead he wore a defiant kind of expression.

"What the eff are you here for, Trash?" Xanxus demanded.

"Boss, let me go to Japan." He finished simply, voice devoid of its usual mischievous tone but with determination.

"Eff no." He drank his wine. "You will remain here until I say so."

Belphegor took a step forwards. "The Prince has to go to Japan."

Xanxus propped his legs on top of his desk. "Trash. Get out of my way."

"No."

That was it. A vein popped off Xanxus' head and he threw his wineglass hard at the blonde, who only dodged it.

"You dare defy my orders, trash? Do you want to die?"

Belphegor straightened himself and reached for his knives. "I'll skewer you."

 **ooOoo**

It didn't take long for the fight to end. After five minutes, Xanxus appeared from behind the doors to one of the sparring rooms. His face scowling.

"Effing trash. It's too early for you to think you can defy me." he spat and as he did so, spotted the figure of Squalo leaning on a nearby wall.

"Did you finish him?" the long-haired captain eyed him.

"Still breathing." He glowered at Squalo.

Squalo strode past him and entered the sparring room where he saw a bloody mess of Belphegor sprawled on the floor. His right shoulder oozing with blood and his clothes singed. His left check bruised and bleeding. Belphegor grinned when he heard him enter and Squalo stared at his battered form.

"Damned trash. If you want to go, you shouldn't have told anyone and just left. Now look at your pitiful form."

Belphegor laid a hand on his bleeding shoulder and stared at the blood on his hand.

"Ushishishishi. If I did that, the Boss will probably kill me."

Despite the situation, Squalo managed a bark of laughter.

"I forgot you're pretty stubborn. But you're no less dead now. What's the difference? At least you got to see her before your sorry ass gets finished."

Belphegor smirked. "What's this? Do you feel pity for the Prince?"

Squalo grunted. "Shut up. I'm merely giving you lessons how you could have died more satisfactorily."

Belphegor's smirked faded. And there was a thoughtful look on his face.

"Hey, the Prince wonders if this is what the commoners call 'love'."

Squalo stared at the blonde prince in amusement.

"How the eff would I know that kind of trivial thing. I only feel bloodthirst, lots of anger, and excitement from slashing off bodies."

Belphegor only stared at him. "You're the same. Until you met that Miura brat."

Belphegor grinned. "The Prince found himself a Princess."

Squalo spat, "Suit yourself."

"Hey, the Princess told me she misses me."

"So that's why you went insane enough to fight the Boss."

"The Prince misses him too."

Squalo laughed again. "What do you plan to do?"

Belphegor allowed a maniacal grin cross his face.

"The Prince will whisk the Princess away with her."

 **ooOoo**

Three days after she made the call, Haru hadn't heard from Belphegor again. She tried calling the number again, but all it does is go to voicemail. If someone happens to answer, they'll put the phone down the moment Haru speaks and her speech would be cut in less than 5 seconds.

Haru's review class just ended and it was 7PM when she ventured into the dark night towards her home. She passed by the neighborhood, humming quietly, when Haru heard light footsteps behind her. She paused in her tracks, hairs on end, and intent on listening any sound. There was none. Haru walked again. Footsteps. She twisted her body to look behind whatever or whoever was causing the noise. Her blood froze when a hand grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth with another hand. The person pinned Haru's back to his chest so Haru can't see who it was.

She was scared. True enough, Haru is a girl that cannot be easily intimidated, but situations like this when she feels helpless is an exemption. Haru is very much terrified right now.

She remained in that position for a few seconds more. Unable to shout because of the hand clamped on her mouth, Haru's heart raced fast. Her heartbeats so fast she was suddenly afraid it might explode in her chest. Tears were now starting to form on the corners of her eyes.

' _Tsuna-san help me. Please... Belphegor-san. Belphegor-san, Haru is really scared right now.'_

As soon as those thoughts passed her mind, she was immediately turned around by her captor. Haru gasped in surprise as her face hit the man's chest.

"Ushishishishi."

She hastily looked up when he heard his voice. And Haru saw his trademark grin flashed on his face, he stared down at her.

"Belphegor-san!" she cried and buried her head to her chest, wrapping him in an embrace. Tears fell from her eyes from the shock and joy of seeing him again.

It was because of that shock that Haru – plus the dim lighted street – failed to notice Bel's overall appearance. She pulled herself from him and allowed herself a moment to study his appearance.

He looks dreadful. His blonde hair unkempt and there were bruises on his cheek. His lower lip swollen and Haru noticed how she winced a litttle in pain when she touched his shoulder. He also seemed to be clutching at his ribs and Haru was sure he has difficulty walking.

"Belphegor-san? What happened?" she asked in concern.

Belphegor smirked. "The Prince has come to see her Princess." he took a step towards her and collapsed on her arms.

"Hahi! Belphegor-san? Belphegor-san?"

She was slowly falling on the street because of his weight and Haru sat down with the unconscious Belphegor. She fished out her phone and called Tsuna.

"Tsuna-san? Please help Haru! Haru needs your help right now. Belphegor-san, he's with me... and he's unconscious."

 **ooOoo**

Haru waited outside the double doors of Shamal's clinic. Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei with her.

Tsuna placed a reassuring hand on top of hers.

"He'll be fine, Haru." He said. For although he was also worried, he knows that the Varia is too strong to be defeated that easily. They might be brought down, but they are sure to rise up again, stronger than ever.

Haru smiled wearily in return. "Thanks Tsuna-san, and thank you for helping Haru."

The brunette found Haru in the middle of the street with an unconscious Belphegor leaning unto her shoulders. The rest of them – called by Haru – arrived a little while later and helped carry the blonde prince to Shamal. It has been two hours since then and Shamal hasn't come out to them yet.

"What the hell is that pervert doing, taking so long?" Gokudera snarled impatiently.

"Maa, maa Gokudera, I'm sure he's being patched up now. Let's just wait patiently."

The silverette hissed and didn't talk anymore.

The double doors opened and Shamal stepped outside.

"I hate treating guys." He mumbled.

Haru rushed towards him. "How is Belphegor-san?"

"My, you're really a cutie, aren't you Haru-chan?"

"Bastard quit fooling around and tell us his condition." Barked Gokudera.

Shamal sighed. "The brat will live." Haru let out a breath of relief. "He's not in any critical condition as well. He just seemed to experience blood loss and extreme exhaustion. I patched his bruises as well."

Shamal winked an eye at Haru, "Now my Haru-chan, why don't we grab something to eat just the two of us toge-"

He didn't finish for Haru raced past him and into the room where Belphegor was.

She found him on one of the beds near the window. His face covered with bandages, and one wrist injected with an IV.

Tsuna and the others followed Haru who was standing near his bed.

"Che. He looks peaceful when he's asleep. You wouldn't think the guy's a psychotic."

Tsuna sighed deeply. "Thank God he's not in any danger."

Reborn suddenly appeared and hopped on Yamamoto's shoulder.

"Reborn! Where have you been? We've been here all along."

Reborn sent a glare to his student which shut him up.

"I went to find out what happened."

"Did you extremely find anything?" Ryohei queried.

Reborn nodded and tilted his fedora.

"Xanxus did this."

"Xanxus?!" Tsuna exclaimed. Reborn sent him a kick on the stomach before going back to Yamamoto's shoulder and continuing his speech.

"If you scream again, Dame-Tsuna, I'll shoot a bullet through your head."

Tsuna nodded fearfully and stood up, clutching his aching stomach.

"Xanxus fought Belphegor who was insisting of coming here to Japan. Xanxus denied him. And so Belphegor continued going at him since three days ago. Xanxus only gave him his permission this morning when he got sick of Belphegor's futile attempts at winning over him. He arrived at Japan four hours ago." Reborn finished.

"Eh? Why would Belphegor do that?"

Reborn smirked. "Isn't it obvious, Dame-Tsuna? You gave Varia's home number to Haru three days ago too, right?"

Tsuna suddenly realized something. "Hiiieee. You don't mean... Haru..."

Haru sniffed and rolled down his cheeks. She wiped her face with the back of her sleeves.

"It's Haru's fault Belphegor-san was hurt."

Belphegor stirred in his sleep and he opened his eyes to see Haru crying in front of her. Sawada and the other brats, with the Arcobaleno stood beside her.

They didn't notice that he was awake, simply because his bangs hid his eyes. But Belphegor saw the weeping Haru.

"If only Haru didn't call him. Haru hurt Belphegor-san. All because... because Haru told him she misses him." More tears fell from her eyes.

Tsuna laid a hand on her shoulders. "Haru..."

"Because Haru... Haru shouldn't have done that. Haru caused Belphegor-san to get hurt."

A hand held Haru's wrist and she looked down to see Belphegor grinning up at her.

"Belphegor-san!"

Reborn hopped from Yamamoto's shoulder and walked back towards the door.

"C'mon Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei. Leave the two of them for some time."

Tsuna nodded. "Yeah." And followed after Reborn, the rest of them followed suit.

Haru pulled a chair to Belphegor's bed and held his hand in both of hers.

"How are you feeling Belphegor-san?"

Belphegor smirked. "The Prince won't be killed by something like that."

Haru smiled. "Because Belphegor-san is a Prince right?"

"Ushishishi. That's right."

Her smile saddened. "Why did Belphegor-san did that? Why did you fought with your Boss to come here?"

Belphegor grinned. "The Prince has to see her Princess."

"But you got hurt because of Haru!"

"Were you worried for me?"

Haru nodded, tears formed on her eyes. "Haru was very worried."

"Ushishishi."

Haru wiped her tears. "Haru is very happy to see you again."

Belphegor smiled. "The Prince is very happy too.

 **ooOoo**

It became known, after that incident, the story of an unlikely love between Belphegor of the Varia and Miura Haru, Vongola Decimo's friend. Xanxus would kill anybody who would mention of the pair within earshot. The encounter with a persistent Belphegor, who showed no such kind of dedication before, popped a vein inside of him and he grudgingly sent the trash prince to Japan after three days of thrashing his useless ass around.

One by one, the Tenth Generation Famiglia begun to accept the pair, and soon Belphegor frequented to Namimori, Xanxus having lifted his ban for him against visiting the place.

The oddest one was that, despite the crystal clear evidence of their love for each other, and after the near death experience of Belphegor to be reunited with Haru, Haru herself seemed oblivious or in denial of both her and the blonde's feelings.

She would still show up at Tsuna's place, declaring her love for the brunette and making Tsuna almost get heart attack in fear of knives raining down on him. She still seemed to attach herself with Tsuna, although it became less after Belphegor came to her life.

Belphegor didn't seem to mind Haru's obliviousness. But he will not hesitate to threw a knife or two at anyone who attempts to grow close to her when he is around. And he has enough antics as well to keep Haru to himself whenever he visits.

It was the start of winter break when Belphegor came back to Namimori, having been gone for a month.

He wore his black winter jacket above his Varia uniform. Snow piled up on his hoodie and he slid the door to open Haru's window.

The girl was curled asleep on her bed. Belphegor smirked.

He slowly approached Haru and laid down beside her. He wrapped an arm to her waist and pulled the girl close to his chest. Belphegor closed his eyes.

An hour later, Haru was surprised to see a sleeping Belphegor beside her.

"Belphegor-san. Hey, Belphegor-san." She shook him lightly. Belphegor opened one eye.

"Don't sleep beside Haru!"

Belphegor pulled her closer. "Ushishishi. The Prince sleeps beside her Princess."

Haru pushed her away and sat up. "Belphegor-san."

"Bel."

"Eh?" Haru blinked.

"Call me Bel."

Haru nodded. "Then Bel-"

"I'll call you Haru."

Haru felt her cheeks blushed. What was that? It was a simple thing about him calling her given name. Why did Haru felt herself flushed?

"Fine. Then Bel, this is Haru's bed. Haru does not-"

She stopped midway when Bel leaned forwards to kiss her on the lips.

"You were saying?" Bel said mischievously when he pulled back.

Haru was very red now. But she shook her head and stared straight at Bel.

"Haru was saying this bed is mine and Bel cannot just-"

He kissed her again. More deeply than before.

Haru gripped the ends of her hair in frustration.

"Stop kissing Haru! You listen to me!" she was about to open her mouth when a sudden realization hit her.

"Ushishishi." Belphegor laughed seeing her comprehend things.

"Yo-You... You stole my first kiss!" she exclaimed accusingly.

"That was Haru's first kiss!"

Belphegor grinned. "That was my first too."

Haru looked scandalized and she clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Haru... Haru was saving that for Tsuna-san!"

Belphegor arched an eyebrow. "For Sawada?"

Haru nodded. "Yes! And you just stole Haru's second kiss too!"

' _Ah then,'_ Belphegor pulled her towards him.

"The Prince will just steal all of your kisses." He finished and he planted a third, fourth, and fifth kiss too.

By the time Belphegor pulled away after their fifth kiss, Haru was now very very red. Tears formed by the corners of her eyes.

"You're so mean! Doing that to Haru." She buried her face into her palms.

"Haru hates Bel!"

Belphegor paused at this. Clearly puzzled at what he did wrong.

"What did the Prince do?" he asked, perplexed.

Haru's face appeared from her hands and she was teary-eyed.

"You stole kisses from Haru-desu!"

She wept again.

"The Prince loves the Princess and so he kissed her."

Haru mumbled something like "So mean."

"The Prince loves Haru."

Haru finally looked up and stared at Bel, who now have a confused and disheartened look.

"Wha-What did you just tell Haru?"

Belphegor smirked. "I love you."

It hit Haru like a brick. He loves her. Belphegor told Haru he loves her. How should Haru respond?

Feeling embarrassed and not knowing what to do, Haru stood up from her bed and grabbed her coat and scarf on the hanger. She almost collided with her parents on the front door who just arrived from their shopping.

"Where are you going, Haru?" her mom asked seeing her daughter in haste.

"Haru has stuff to do!" she answered and hurried outside.

Fifteen minutes later, she found herself at the front steps of Tsuna's house, pushing the doorbell button.

 **ooOoo**


End file.
